Macey
Macey, The Guitar-Playing Witch, is one of TheGodOfBlue's main OCs. Biography Macey is a generous person, who plays in a band and plays the electric guitar. She likes to practice, and doesn't really let a guy get in the way of her work and practice. She also does magic and is daily studying her magic and guitar to better herself and to excel in her practice. Ten Words To Describe Her #Awesome #Sweet #Caring #Giving #Rocker #Loving #Cool #Strong #Selfless #Semi-Violent Audition Macey: '''-reading a spell book, and the screen is black- Bashure, Toraph, Nezaele! -Candle lights turn on, Macey with a spell book in hand- Hello all! My name is Macey, I am 16, and I am a Witch, but not the one you think of. Yes I do spells, but I don't have green skin, I am not mean, and I don't have a broom..well, I don't use mine. Haha. But yea anyways, this IS my real hair, and it is the real color. I was born with Blue hair and green eyes. I wore wigs for a LONG time to hide that fact, and even wore black contacts so i'd look natural, due to my parents not approving of my natural look. I recently finally showed off my real look, and peopel told me they liked it, they hated it, but I'm keeping it. I like it, and I look unique, and I am unique. I try to stay away from drama, but you're not gonna just talk to me any kind of way. I also play guitar, and had a band so I have other talents too besides spells. Haha xD So yea, pick me and your Guitar-Playing Witch won't disappoint! Haha byee! -blows a kiss to the camera- Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? My personality. :D Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Rock, I love some rock! <3 *Orange! I know it sounds weird but I just love to see orange things! XD *I don't really have one, I don't watch TV often. *Burger! XP Describe your craziest dream. That all I knew was a lie, and my hair started to fall out and I was becoming bald...then my eyes turned white, and my skin was turning to something close to white and I started to glow and slowly exploded. Best memory from childhood? When I didn't have to see Courtney for awhile because she had violin lessons. Most embarrassing moment at school? I tripped up some stairs trying to go to class. Describe the first job you ever had. It was nursing little ones. I liked it, but I didn't have the time for it anymore. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Successful, having no worries, doing my own thing. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Travon, coolin' it, and havin' funn. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Try to stay alive as long as possible. Old Design She had Brunette hair with black streaks in it and wore green gloves and had on black contacts. The hair being fake of course. Trivia *Macey's theme song is Funhouse by P!nk. *She can be very defensive if she feels like someone's attacking her. *She ships SkyDex. *She likes to help others and to make people feel better. Gallery Taurus.png|Macey as Taurus. MaceyBSOfficialPhoto.png|Macey's BrantSteele/current photo. Category:Females Category:Malik's Main OC's Category:Storyline Characters Category:Competition Characters Category:Characters On Shows Category:Characters On Competitions Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:First Generation Characters Category:Taurus Category:Straight Category:Malik's OC's Category:Total Drama Mall Characters Category:Total Drama College Characters Category:Total Drama College Season 2 Characters Category:OC Favorites